Failures
by Mihaely Winter
Summary: Aoi es un guitarrista que toca en las calles, no logra conseguir nunca nada en su vida, como quien dice es un pobre diablo. Kai es un chef que ha estudiado toda su vida, y sin embargo trabaja en un restaurant de poca categoría, en donde aparte de no cocinar lo que quiere, le pagan una miseria. El destino o quizá simples coincidencias juntaran a estos dos, que a pesar de todo
1. Prefacio

**Failures.**

**By Haru~**

**[[the GazettE FanFic.**

**Género: Drama, Romantico.**

**Público: No menores de 18 años.**

**Advertencias: Violación, violencia.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen**

**Aoi/Kai]]**

_¿Quieres ser mi amor secreto?_

_Si te gusta el contacto incandescente de mis dedos, ¿porque lo rechazas?, como si fueran fríos._

Prefacio.

Una acústica, desgastada de la pintura negra, con rayones y etiquetas pegadas, una guitarra fea e indecente. Vieja. Pero el sonido era bueno, las cuerdas no se había roto en años, y los dedos que las manejaban podían llamarse expertos en lo que hacían.

El tio ese se plantaba en alguna de las calles más concurridas de Tokyo, y se ponía tocar, con su look de vago; una playera de cuello redondo oscura, unos jeans y un calzado deportivo viejo y gastado igual que su lira. Su cabello negro, cenizo y despeinado cayéndole a los lados de la cara. A veces cantaba, con una voz ronca y para nada privilegiada, casi siempre dejaba que las cuerdas sonaran más alto, para que no le mirasen mal.

Le gustaba la música, desde pequeño, no siempre, al principio quería ser ciclista, algo extraño para su madre, la mayoría de los niños quieren ser bomberos, médicos o futbolistas, pero él no. De haber sabido en que acabaría su vida, lo hubiese metido a entrenar desde esa edad. Pero después vino la pasión por la música arrasando su existencia sin sentido. Un vecino borracho y poco agraciado lo invitaba a veces a su casa, le decía que le enseñaría a tocar guitarra si le daba el dinero de sus mesadas. Claro que aquella persona lo único que buscaba era un poco de plata para comprar alcohol. Igual con todo y todo, la vida de Yuu cambió gracias a él.

Cuando hubo terminado con las lecciones, el hombre ebrio le regaló su más preciada guitarra, una Gibson a medio usar. Le dijo que si no se la daba, seguramente la vendería para comprar una botella, que ni siquiera sabía porque no lo había hecho aún. "Es el destino mocoso, me impidió venderla para que la tuvieras tú después."

Desde ese momento Yuu se dedicó solo a su pasión. Odiaba la escuela, no era como si le resultara muy difícil o que no le gustase estudiar, pero él quería ser músico. Así que cumpliendo los dieciocho se largó de su casa, buscando aventuras.

Aquellas aventuras y sueños de juventud lo llevan a lo que es hoy, un tipo de 28 años que toca y canta en la calle, un tipo que gana apenas lo necesario para una comida diaria.

Hablando de comida…

Yuu se levanta y recoge las pocas cosas del suelo, guardando su guitarra en su funda y metiéndose en el bolsillo los pocos yenes que ha ganado. Comienza a caminar hacia un restaurant, Chow y Kuma le siguen moviendo la cola, Chow más viejo que el otro perro, trota un poco más lento.

Cuando llega a la entrada de atrás, donde hay basura y charcos en el suelo, se fija que nadie pase por ahí, y entra, después de hacerles señas a los canes de que esperen. Silba suavecito, y a pocos minutos, aparece un hombre un poco más joven que él, con una sonrisilla alegre que deja ver esos hoyuelos que Yuu adora. Kai se lanza sobre el guitarrista y le besa entusiasta.

- Llegas justo a tiempo, el jefe acaba de irse y ya casi cerramos.

Aoi sonríe y deja la guitarra enfundada en un rincón, siguiendo por la cocina a su amante, le sonríe a los demás empleados que ya le conocen de sobra, y los mismos le devuelven el gesto, algunos informalmente, otros con una mínima reverencia.

- Te he preparado mi mejor platillo – con algo de emoción, Uke le pasa la comida servida, y unos palillos.

- Que gran honor chef – se ríe un poco mientras se dispone a probar. Un bocado y cierra los ojos degustando el sabor que es… normal, promedio, bueno pero no excelente. Con todo eso, Aoi suspira y sonríe más. Él es el único que seguramente aprecia cómo se debe la comida de Kai –. Mmm… delicioso.

El más joven sonríe hasta que sus ojos forman solo dos pequeñas rendijas y junta las manos, se siente halagado y feliz, a pesar de que su novio siempre se ha dedicado a darle cumplidos.

- Es una ocasión especial Yuu… un hombre vino hoy al restaurant, pidió probar un platillo por cada cocinero que hay aquí, y además que nosotros mismos se lo llevásemos a la mesa. Parece ser un hombre muy excéntrico…

- De seguro la que más le gustó fue la tuya – le animó.

- Claro… Aoi – le llamó por su apodo -, me dijo que mi comida le encantó y me ofreció un puesto en su restaurant… ¡es uno muy lujoso!, me pidió una entrevista para mañana mismo.

- ¡Eso es excelente Kai!

- ¡Lo sé!, si me acepta que es casi seguro, podremos tener una mejor vida Yuu…

El aludido soltó los palillos y jaló al joven Yutaka atrayéndolo hacia sí para besarle.


	2. Sonata 1 Un platillo recién preparado

**Sonata 1. Un platillo recién preparado.**

- Cuando sea famoso mamá… te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras.

Con eso último Yuu dio fin a la conversación, o más bien discusión con su madre. El joven de dieciocho recién cumplidos tomó la guitarra vieja que conservaba de su infancia, una maleta con ropa, y unos cuantos billetes que había ahorrado hacía años, para "sobrevivir" lo primero antes de convertirse en una estrella. Con paso decidido salió de su hogar, con una sonrisa de júbilo en el rostro. Ansioso por cumplir sus sueños.

En alguna otra parte, un joven vestido con un pulcro uniforme de una prestigiosa escuela de gastronomía, sonreía mientras preparaba con gran precisión el platillo que el chef les había pedido. Yutaka Uke era un chico de dieciséis que había convencido a sus padres -de buen ingreso- de dejarlo estudiar gastronomía. Ellos aceptaron a regañadientes. Su padre quería que heredara el negocio familiar, de una pequeña cadena de tiendas que ofrecían instrumentos musicales de segunda mano. Su madre quería que fuese abogado o médico y se casara con una linda vecina que era su amiga de la infancia. Pero el chico se negó tanto a lo uno como a lo otro, pudiendo cumplir su sueño cuando prometió a sus padres hacer lo que ellos quisiesen si llegaba a fracasar.

=Dos años después.=

Con un cigarrillo en la boca, Yuu atinaba apenas a tocar algunos acordes de uno de sus cover favoritos. Le habían rechazado de nuevo en otra disquera. Siempre era lo mismo: "Tocas magnifico pero tu voz no es muy buena, consíguete una banda"

Estaba deprimido, enojado y sin plata.

Su orgullo se había ido deteriorando al punto en que también hacia intentos de entrar en bandas que tocaban música que a él ni le gustaba. Algunas lo aceptaron. Pero con el tiempo se conseguían un guitarrista con mejor "animo" para sonreír y vestirse de colorcitos pastel, y él era botado como el hippie que era.

Demasiado rocker.

Demasiado ruder.

Demasiado viejo.

No tenía más remedio que ponerse a trabajar en algo que no fuese música.

...

Uke miraba los cuerpos de sus padres, en silencio, mientras mentalmente oraba por ellos. Pegó un suave suspiro, conteniendo aquel nudo en la garganta, y dio la vuelta encarando a las personas que se habían reunido allí para el funeral del matrimonio Yutaka. Se sentó en la silla, con la vista perdida, deseando llorar, gritar y maldecir al borracho que había chocado contra ellos.

Dos días después, el joven chef fue llamado por un abogado. La lectura del testamento lo dejo atónito. El representante legal anunciaba que el negocio y la pequeña fortuna de la familia Yutaka eran para su tío. Un hombre que rara vez había visto, incluso en las comidas familiares. El hermano de su padre. El chico se levantó indignado, pidiendo que comprobasen la legitimidad de ese testamento, en cambio el abogado aseguro que todo estaba en orden. Y para él… ni un solo centavo.

Kai tuvo que dejar la escuela. Lo único que le quedaba ahora era ponerse a trabajar. El miserable de su tío no fue capaz ni de responder por él, por sus estudios, por un techo. Ni la casa de sus padres le dejo conservar. Tuvo que irse.

Un pequeño cuartito cutre, reducido y el mal olor de una fábrica industrial se filtraba por la ventana. Una ventana que tenía un pedazo de cristal roto. Pero la renta era accesible para el bolsillo del chico. No había remedio.

...

- Shiroyama-kun… ¿estás oyéndome?

- ¿Eh?... – Yuu que tenía puestos los audífonos mientras limpiaba uno de los mostradores, se los quito y enderezó su postura ante su superior –. ¡Ah perdón!… ¿Qué decías Kana-san?

- Él es Yutaka Uke-kun, es nuevo, te encargo que le ayudes a conocer la tienda, precios y todo lo que sabes.

- ¿Yo?

- Si tú… serás su capacitador, si él se queda, tú pasas a ser supervisor, así que te conviene.

- Está bien.

- Te lo encargo – la chica hiso una reverencia y se fue.

Los dos jóvenes que mantenían también una reverencia hacia la joven, voltearon a verse. Kai sonrió levemente, algo tímido.

Dos días para capacitar al chico solamente, al segundo ya estaba trabajando así que a veces necesitaba la ayuda de Yuu. Pero se acoplaba muy bien, tenía buena memoria y también buen trato con los clientes, así que seguro se quedó con el empleo.

Tercer día, el mismo que le dijeron que sí, Uke ultimaba los detalles de su reporte por la mercancía vendida y las comisiones que le correspondían. Yuu le ayudaba a pasarlo al sistema y fueron los últimos en salir.

Caminando en silencio, el más joven pensaba en cuanto deseaba cocinar. Era su pasión y lo único que amaba. Fastidiado por la vuelta que había dado su vida, sintió la necesidad de desahogarse con alguien.

- Ne Shiroyama-san…

- Yuu.

- ¿Eh?

Olvida los formalismos, solo Yuu.

- Ah… claro… eeh… - carraspeó, se sentía un poco cortado después de eso –. ¿Tienes algo que ames hacer? ¿Alguna pasión?

El mayor asintió, y sonrió.

- La música… soy guitarrista.

- Eso es genial… me gustaría escucharte alguna vez – le animó el otro.

- Claro, un día de estos… - Aoi se rascó la mejilla algo avergonzado - ¿Y tú pasión cuál es?

Uke suspiró.

- La cocina.

Yuu quiso reírse, pero se calló al ver que el chico hablaba en serio.

- Estaba estudiando para ser chef… pero paso algo…

El camino fue marcado por las palabras del chico Yutaka, que contaba su historia al otro. Yuu le puso la mano en la cabeza y le alboroto los cabellos oscuros. Le contó también sus infortunios.

- Aquí vivo…

Aoi alzó una ceja.

- ¿En este edificio viejo, maloliente y feo?

- No te burles… - se medio quejó el menor.

- También yo… - se echó una carcajada – jamás pensé que fuéramos vecinos.

- Es que no salgo mucho… - se justificó después de unos minutos de sorpresa.

- Nah tampoco yo.

Avanzaron hacia adentro, incluso ahí pegaba un frío de los mil demonios, esa noche Kai tendría que arrastrar su futón lo más alejado posible de la ventana. Y de pronto le vino una idea.

- Oye Yuu, ¿quieres probar mi comida?

- Aaah… claro, por qué no.

El más joven ocultó una sonrisa de felicidad, esa noche cocinaría para alguien además de él mismo.

- Iré a dejar mis cosas… y de paso traigo mi guitarra - el moreno le guiñó el ojo y subió por las escaleras para llegar al piso de arriba.

Unos leves toques en la puerta y Kai corrió a abrir. Cuando Shiroyama entró le llegó un buen aroma, su estómago ronroneó y se le hiso agua la boca.

Sentado en el suelo, Yuu miró el platillo y se dispuso a disfrutarlo.

- Mmm… ¡esta excelente!

Uke sonrió ampliamente, halagado y contento. Yuu miró esa sonrisa y pensó que era muy bonita, fue la primera vez que la contemplo a detalle.

- Yo pienso que… no deberías rendirte – comentó el mayor mientras sacaba la guitarra de su funda –. Tu comida es deliciosa, creo que podrías acabar tus estudios si trabajas duro un año o dos, ahorras y vuelves a inscribirte.

Comenzó a tocar antes de que el otro contestara, escuchó su melodía con atención y se sintió motivado.

- ¡Es verdad! – dijo cuándo el mayor cesó su tonada – no tenemos por qué rendirnos, somos jóvenes, tenemos tiempo y somos capaces. Tú Yuu… debes esforzarte también, te contrataran eso es seguro – se acercó a él y le sonrió.

- !Claro!, hagámoslo… serás famoso en Japón por tu comida y yo por mi música, ¡lo lograremos!

Aoi y Kai chocaron palmas y se rieron, los sueños de juventud volvían al ataque.


	3. Sonata 2 Un platillo casero

**Sonata 2. Un platillo casero.**

Con el tiempo, Kai consiguió lo que quería… al principio.

Trabajó hasta lograr ahorrar dinero para sus colegiaturas, siguió estudiando y con trabajos de medio tiempo, a veces en puestos de ramen, a veces de mesero.

Llegó a los 24 años y de servir comida, pasó a cocinarla. Le ofrecieron un puesto regular en un restaurant del centro que brinda comida a gente de clase media. Tiene que cocinar obligatoriamente solo sopas o entradas, y quizá si le va bien, en unos años podrá cocinar los platillos fuertes. Le pagan apenas menos de lo que ganaba en sus trabajos de medio tiempo, y este es uno de tiempo completo. "Es solo un inicio" se repetía el joven Yutaka con palabras medio entusiastas.

Con el tiempo, Aoi consiguió lo que quería… al principio.

Se quedó en la tienda un poco más que Kai, pero por alguno de sus grandes infortunios, un cliente se quejó con el gerente de que había tenido malos tratos departe de Aoi, que incluso se había atrevido a ofenderlo. Todos apreciaban el trabajo de Yuu, tenía buena fama con los demás empleados, pero a veces se portaba un poco agresivo cuando veía que algún cliente intentaba robar o pasarse de listo con la mercancía. Con esos antecedentes mínimos, fue despedido y el cliente caprichoso se salió con la suya.

En otros lados no le contrataban porque no tenía estudios, ni siquiera la secundaria terminada. Los tiempos eran distintos y ya nadie era flexible. Así que simplemente se conformó con volver a tocar en las calles.

Un día un hombre trajeado y con gafas de sol se le acercó. Le dijo: "tocas bien chico". El resultado fue… un disco. Lanzaron el primer sencillo que fue éxito rotundo, duró en primer lugar del top en radio más de seis semanas seguidas. Y luego… todo el mundo se olvidó de ella y de quien la tocaba. Su disco no logró vender más que cincuenta copias… cincuenta de trescientas que lanzaron al mercado.

Aoi regresó a las calles. Aunque con el dinero que le correspondió pudo comprar un pequeño departamento amueblado, humilde y reducido, pero cabían dos camas. Una para él, y una para Kai.

Se volvieron buenos amigos los años que pasaron trabajando en la tienda, cuando Uke se fue para retomar sus estudios, se dejaron de ver unos meses, pero a veces cuando el más joven tenía tiempo, esperaba afuera de la puerta trasera que el turno de Yuu acabase y poder volver juntos a casa. Aoi siempre probaba los nuevos platillos inventados por su amigo, le decía que sabores eran mejores que otros, aunque realmente todos le supieran muy buenos.

Yuu se enamoró. No se enteró de que lo estaba sino mucho después. Quizá se enamoró desde el principio, quizá a medio camino. Quien sabe, pero estaba enamorado. Desde que le invitó a que viviesen juntos, sus sentimientos se volvieron más fuertes, un día simplemente no pudo más y lo soltó. Lo soltó mientras terminaba un tazón de comida de Kai. Le dijo: "Amo tu comida tanto como a ti…. Te amo Kai", ninguno de los dos supo que decir durante unos minutos. Entonces el joven cocinero le regaló una de sus sonrisas y se le acercó. "Yo también", y un beso. Nada complicado, simple, común. Así eran ellos, después de todo, su vida no necesitaba más dramas de los que ya tenía, como para agregarle un lio amoroso. Ambos estaban enamorados, punto.

Vivieron al día como podían, a veces con pequeños lujos como salir al cine, a veces tenían que arreglárselas para comprar un kilo de arroz. Sin embargo eran felices, tenían a la persona más amada al lado, y eso era suficiente para ambos.

Dos años más y las cosas se quedaron como estaban. A Kai jamás de los jamases lo ascendieron. Y Aoi pues… se había acostumbrado a tocar esperando una moneda de uno que otro transeúnte.

Kai no se hiso famoso por su comida ni Aoi por su música.

Kai lo que tenía era un novio, un techo, y algo que comer.

Aoi nunca logra conseguir un sequito de gente que lo maquille, vista y peine para un concierto, sino un par de perros callejeros que siempre lo acompañan y se echan a escuchar su música.

Probablemente el único que apreciaba realmente la comida de Uke era Yuu, probablemente el único que apreciaba la música de Yuu era Uke. Chow y Kuma, los perros callejeros, aprecian ambas cosas.

Probablemente mueran con esos mismos trabajos, ¿eso realmente importa?

Es una ocasión especial Yuu… un hombre vino hoy al restaurant, pidió probar un platillo por cada cocinero que hay aquí, y además que nosotros mismos se lo llevásemos a la mesa. Parece ser un hombre muy excéntrico…

- De seguro la que más le gustó fue la tuya – le animó.

- Claro… Aoi – le llamó por su apodo -, me dijo que mi comida le encantó y me ofreció un puesto en su restaurant… ¡es uno muy lujoso!, me pidió una entrevista para mañana mismo.

- ¡Eso es excelente Kai!

- ¡Lo sé!, si me acepta que es casi seguro, podremos tener una mejor vida Yuu…

El aludido soltó los palillos y jaló al joven Yutaka atrayéndolo hacia sí para besarle.

=Al día siguiente=

Estaba realmente emocionado, por fin aparte de Yuu, alguien halagaba su comida y ahora tenía una buena oportunidad de demostrar que tan capaz era.

Con los ahorros de ambos se pudo comprar un traje discreto, unos zapatos y una corbata. Llevaba sus papeles en un pequeño maletín que usaba en el instituto. Entró en un edificio que parecía ser de oficinas, no estaba muy seguro pero esa era la dirección que marcaba la tarjeta que le había dado el hombre del restaurant. La recepcionista le dio instrucciones para llegar a donde el jefe. Con una reverencia saludo al personal que se encontraba allí. Tuvo que subir por el ascensor, el edificio era una monada, todo relucía y brillaba. Uke estaba emocionado.

Cuando llegó, le abrieron la puerta, y se encontró con el hombre que había sido su cliente.

Oh la diversión ha llegado – mostró una sonrisa ladina. Dos hombres de increíble complexión se le acercaron y lo jalaron hacia adentro. La puerta fue cerrada con llave.


	4. Sonata 3 Se nos ha quemado la comida

**Sonata 3. Se nos ha quemado la comida.**

Kai tembló cuando los tipos le rodearon, entonces el jefe se acercó, sonriéndole y sin dejar de mirarle con lujuria.

- Vamos no pensé que caerías tan fácil chiquillo, debes estar realmente desesperado.

Uke acorralado, se lleno de rabia. Le habían engañado pero no iban a salir ilesos de esa. Un golpe certero fue lo que recibió el jefe, se estrelló contra su escritorio y después cayó al suelo, con la nariz rota. Los otros tres que estaban allí recibieron igual algunos golpes, pero mínimos al sostenerle fuerte y devolverle al doble sus intentos de hacerles daño. Kai resultó lastimado. Sangraba por la nariz, la boca y tenía moretones por todos lados.

Lo subieron al escritorio y le quitaron la ropa a jalones. El saco del traje se rompió, la camisa y la corbata, los pantalones, todo estaba roto y era nuevo. Uke lloró internamente, lloró más por los ahorros desperdiciados de Yuu más que por las manos recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Su ropa estaba arruinada, era lo único que podía pensar. Sus sueños tirados a la basura, sus esperanzas.

El jefe le penetró salvajemente, las paredes anales en consecuencia se desgarraron y a Kai le dolió como si fuese una estaca clavándose en él. Pero no soltó ni una sola lagrima, mentalmente estaba gritando y peleando, físicamente se convirtió en un muñeco de trapo. No les iba a dar ese gusto.

Aun cuando le apuntaban con un arma, Kai no se intimidó. No lloró, no gimió, ni siquiera mostró un ápice de emoción.

Los cuatro falos erguidos de los hombres pasaron por su culo. Fue un dolor intenso, un ajetreo interminable, eterno, se sentía asqueado, impotente, frustrado, enojado con la vida porque siempre lo había tratado mal, su vida estaba llena de patadas en la espinilla, pero esto era lo peor.

Estando a su límite, se desmayó cuando el último de los hombres se corrió en su interior.

Cuando despertó se encontró solo, medio desnudo, con el cuerpo doliéndole al punto que apenas podía moverse. Con dificultad se levantó, se vistió y comenzó a andar. La puerta estaba abierta, pero no había nadie. Con la mayor velocidad que le dieron sus piernas llegó al elevador. En la recepción estaba la mujer esa. Era la única. Estaba pintándose las uñas sin prestarle atención.

Salió de allí. Era tarde, no había nadie por las calles, no al menos en esos alrededores.

- Yuu…

El aludido estaba sentado en el suelo mirando televisión cuando escuchó la voz del chico. Acudió a él con una sonrisa pero casi se cae de culo al toparse con la imagen de su novio.

- ¡Kai! –se acercó a él, sosteniéndolo, mirándole a los ojos, tenía miedo de mirar el resto del mallugado cuerpo.

- Yuu… yo…

El joven no aguantó más y volvió a caer rendido, perdió la conciencia durante unas horas. Aoi simplemente lo lavó, lo curó, lo vistió y lo arropó en su cama. Cuidando su sueño y acariciando sus cabellos a veces, el mayor se imaginaba que había pasado, se lo imaginaba pero no quería ni pensarlo, quería matar a quien había tocado a su Kai.

Estaba ardido, con la sangre hirviéndole, nunca había estado tan enojado con la vida, nunca. Tenía que pagarla, tenía que vengar a su novio, a cualquier costo. Dispuesto a matar incluso si su propia vida corría riesgo, se levantó con los puños cernidos fuertemente.

Pero la voz de su novio le llamó.

- Yuu…

- Debes descansar – su tono salió rabioso, tosco, no quería hablarle así a Kai, nunca se había atrevido incluso a contradecirle, pero esta vez era necesario.

- Yuu… perdóname por la ropa… estaba tan emocionado… me engañaron Yuu – al menor se le quebró la voz, seguía acostado porque su cuerpo no le dejaba levantarse –. No vayas… se lo que piensas, se lo que sientes… Yuu… quédate conmigo… ¿serias capaz de dejarme?¿no me amas lo suficiente como para cumplirme este capricho?... quédate aquí Yuu… si te quedas, prometo cocinar cada vez más rico para ti… si te quedas te daré las mejores noches de sexo en cuanto me recuperé, si te quedas dejaré de regañarte cada que uses mi cepillo de dientes o cada que robes probaditas de la comida antes de que este lista… si te quedas no tendré que llorar por ti, seré feliz que estés aquí conmigo… no necesitamos más golpes en la vida Aoi… los que recibí los acepto por los dos… son compartidos… no vayas a que te maten, quiero que mi Yuu se quedé conmigo – las lagrimas fueron inevitables, el chico lloró, lloró todo lo que no quiso cuando le ultrajaron, lloró por Aoi. Siempre lloraría más por él que por sí mismo.

El moreno regresó y se hinco, abrazándole sin dañarle, y le acompañó en su llanto.

- Estamos juntos… estamos juntos y es lo que importa Kai.


	5. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Era otro día típico para Aoi, tocaba y sus perros le acompañaban. La gente pasaba y algunas buenas personas le dejaban una moneda.

- ¡Eres Shiroyama Yuu!

El aludido alzó la cabeza encontrándose con una mujer de unos treinta años, de buena apariencia aunque no muy guapa.

- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

- ¡Compré tu disco!, me encantó, no sé como no sacaste un segundo… - la mujer se detuvo a contemplar la escena –. ¡Oh!.. Así que en esto acabaste…

...

Entonces ¿aceptas o no?

- Claro que sí – dijo con una enorme sonrisa el chef.

- Bueno… de ahora en adelante eres jefe, espero que puedas organizar el menú de esta temporada para lo más pronto posible y… felicidades Yutaka-san, te lo mereces.

El chico se levantó y concedió una enérgica reverencia.

Después de su ausencia por la "paliza" recibida por unos vagos que le quisieron asaltar -esa fue la historia que contó en su trabajo- su jefe le llamó después de una semana. Le dijo que realmente nunca lo había notado, pero cuando se fue la clientela bajó en un treinta por ciento, entonces supo que lo que seguía era ascenderlo. "Nunca lo dejaremos ir, es un gran chef". Eso fue lo que le dijeron, estaba orgulloso, era un logro mínimo y hasta patético, pero estaba feliz.

...

- Este es el bar – dijo la mujer, guiando al guitarrista –, es un bar familiar y es concurrido por temporadas, a veces hay gente y a veces no, pero la paga te aseguro que te dejará un poco más que lo que ganas en la calle.

- ¿Esta segura de esto?

- Claro que sí, mi esposo aceptará en cuanto sepa que eres tú el chico del disco que me compró de aniversario.

El joven claramente sorprendido, sonrió un poco, hasta se sonrojó.

- Está bien, ¿Cuándo empiezo?


End file.
